


The Education of Elizabeth Swann 1 of 2

by Kayljay



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: First Time, Het, Multi, Oral Sex, Over 15000 Words, Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-28
Updated: 2007-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayljay/pseuds/Kayljay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Will won't satisfy Elizabeth, she turns to Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

With one kiss I betrayed two men. Was I right to think the only way I could save Will and the others was to leave Jack with no choice but to go down with his ship? And Will? I knew he had seen the kiss. I could see the hurt in his eyes as I climbed into the long boat. I couldn't even bring myself to care. All I could think about was what I had done to Jack.

The promise of a kiss was all I needed to lure Jack against the main mast and shackle him there. Oh I've tried to fool myself into believing the kiss was a way to give him a measure of comfort before his death.

It was nothing so noble.

In those last few seconds before I doomed him, what had been a curiosity we had both danced around for days had become an overwhelming need.

I had to know how he tasted.

Now I stand on Tia Dalma's tiny porch and stare into the jungle. I can still feel the imprint of Jack's body on mine. My lips still tingle from his kiss. I take another drink of rum but all I can taste is Jack.

Why am I not able to cry for him? When the Kraken had swallowed him and the Pearl I felt like my emotions had gone with them. All except an ache that pooled low in my belly.

I didn't hear Will come up behind me until he spoke.

"Why did you do it?"

I couldn't pretend I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Why did you kiss him?"

"To trick him, Will." I could feel his confusion.

"I don't understand. Elizabeth, look at me." He took me by the shoulder and turned me.

I tore my gaze away from the jungle and looked into his dark eyes.

"It was a distraction. I used the kiss to back him up against the mast. I shackled him to it."

Will opened his mouth, but didn't speak. I watched as disbelief warred with love.

I tipped my chin up, unrepentant. "I did it to save us."

Will's eyes narrowed. "And will you go to Hell to save him?"

"I will."_And more_, I thought, taking another drink of rum

 

****************************************************************************

Nothing in my worst nightmares prepared me for this. My upbringing had told me of a Hell of fire and brimstone. There was nothing of that here. Only long dark sandy beaches, thunder heads promising drenching rain, and a cold wind that raked over the landscape. I felt the wind twist icy fingers inside my clothes, but that wasn't the reason for the shudder that wracked my frame.

It was the bodies.

As far as the eye could see, in every state of decay imaginable. They lay crumpled in the dry sand and swayed at the water's edge.

Something brushed against my ankle and I skipped backward and would have tripped over another body if Will hadn't caught my arm. I barely felt it. All my focus was on the sand.

The wretched thing smiled, mere skin over bones. How could it possibly be alive?

"Where you off to pretty? If it's more pleasurable company you're searching for, you're wasting your time. Even fresh meat doesn't stay unblemished too long."

Will drew me back. "We're looking for Captain Jack Sparrow," he said.

"Ah now that was a sight when the Kraken ejected him on shore. Not many have much fight in them after coming out of the belly of that beast, but he shook it off well enough. Went walking. Not that there's much to see on this beach," he grinned cruelly, "But that was weeks ago, can't imagine he's walking now."

I turned away from the cackling of the creature and strode determinedly down the beach stepping over the bodies of the dead and the half-dead, looking for a red head scarf.

"Elizabeth!" Will grabbed my arm and I spun. "You just can't just run off. Who knows what might be here?"

I jerked my arm from his grip. "Don't treat me like I am still 'Miss Swan', Will. When you taught me how to use a sword and I boarded the Pearl to save you I gave up any pretense of being a lady."

Will looked as if I had slapped him. "I could never think of you as anything less than a lady," he said softly.

"Then you need to take another look. Jack himself called me a pirate before I left him to die!"

"Jack was wrong," Will growled.

I gave up trying to argue with him. He couldn't believe me so cruel unless I told him the truth about Jack and me. But how could I tell him when I wasn't even sure what the truth was? How could I love Will and feel such a strong pull toward Jack?

"Think later," I told myself harshly. "You need to find Jack now."

I wanted to run headlong into the wind to search for him but there were so many bodies. One moment of inattentiveness and we might pass him by.

In the end it was Will who found him, curled up in the dry sand far above the high tide line. We ran to him, falling to our knees at the same time.

His dreadlocks covered his face. Gently I pushed them back over his shoulder.

Then I saw his face and hands and had to cover my mouth to stop the scream rising in my throat.  
He was so pale. As if he had been locked away in the darkness for months. His face was sunken, skin stretched thin over his high cheekbones.

I couldn't find my voice. Will gently shook him, called to him.

He stirred but didn't wake.

"Jack–" I finally managed to choke out.

His eyes slowly opened, blinking as if trying to focus.

"Jack, can you hear us?" Will said.

He opened his chapped lips and tried to wet them with a too-dry tongue.

"'m dreaming."

"No, Jack," tears that had been locked inside of me since we had gone to Tia Dalma were falling freely down my face, "We're real." I touched his face, caressed it. I could feel Will's eyes on me but I didn't care. Jack was alive.

He tried to speak again, but I covered his mouth with my fingers.

"Not now. We're taking you back to the ship." He nodded and his eyes slipped closed again.

*********************************************************************************************************

Once Jack was comfortably settled on the bed, I sent Will out for a basin of hot water. I searched the cabin for some drinking water, but as expected there was nothing but rum. I hesitated before uncorking the bottle and sitting down at Jack's side. I lifted his head and put the bottle to his lips.

"Jack, drink." He swallowed twice before I pulled the bottle away and laid his head back onto the pillow.

A little smile curled his lips and his eyes opened a fraction.

"There's my pirate lass," he breathed, and my eyes filled with tears. "Tis a nice dream." He still sounded unbearably parched, but he needed water not rum.

"You're going to be fine, Jack." My voice was thick from choking back tears. " Just rest. I'm going to get you out of these clothes."

"_Very_ nice dream."

Without hesitation, I reached down and pulled his boots off. His coat, stiff and torn, did not come off easily. He tried to help me, but he was just too weak.

Will came in with the basin and saw me struggling. He lifted Jack into a sitting position and I managed to yank the coat down and off. The shirt came next and for a long second I stared at the tattoos and scars that covered Jack's upper body. I wanted to weep for how thin he was, how stark his ribs were against his pale skin. _ You did this_ my mind accused but I chased the thought away. Now I would save him.

I reached for the lacings of his breeches and Will caught my wrist. "Elizabeth, it's not proper–"

I fixed him with a glare. "It wasn't very proper what I did to him either."

At the look on his face I softened. "Please, I need to do this for him. Otherwise, I won't be able to forgive myself."

Will sighed and helped me with Jack's pants. I flushed when he was finally naked, then Will was pulling up the sheet to Jack's waist. By then the image of his maleness was imprinted on my mind.

"He needs some water. All that's here is rum."

Will nodded and left reluctantly.

I took the soap and the sponge from the basin and started with his face, gently cleaning away the dirt and sand. He gave a little sigh. Slowly I moved downwards over the long column of his throat and across his chest. I grazed one of his nipples and I heard his breath catch.

"Lizzie," he whispered.

"I'm right here, Jack."

Will returned with the water and pulled him into a sitting position again. I lifted the bottle to his lips. He took one drink and pulled away, making a face and sticking out his tongue.

"Rum," he grumbled.

"Water first, Jack," Will said firmly.

Jack wrinkled his nose, but sighed in defeat.

This time he drank the contents of the bottle.

His head lolled against Will's shoulder. Even the effort of drinking had exhausted him.

"Hold him there, Will. Let me wash his back."

Scars upon scars. I ran the sponge carefully over all of them, afraid to hurt him.

I saw Will wince in sympathy. "Lash marks," he whispered.

"How–"

Will shook his head, his mouth firming into a grim line, his eyes somewhere else.

I tried to keep my eyes on his scars as the sponge dipped toward his waist, but my eyes kept straying down to his buttocks. I was grateful that my hair shielded my eyes.

Gibbs picked this moment to stick his head in. "Barbossa wants one of you on deck now to help with the sails. He's itching to be gone from here."

Will lowered Jack onto his back and climbed out of the bed.

"I'll be right up, Gibbs." He leaned over me pressing his palm to my cheek. "I'll bring you more water for Jack." Sliding his hand around to the back of my head, he kissed me fiercely. His eyes glittered as he pulled away. He left without looking back.

I closed my eyes. How different Will's kiss was from Jack's.

We had spent weeks sailing to Singapore. On many nights I had stood on the deserted deck with Will, trying to recapture the hunger that had torn through me at the taste of Jack's mouth. It wasn't the same. I'd even tried to seduce Will on more than one occasion, hoping to wipe Jack's touch from my memory.  
Unlocking Will's emotions was like pounding my fists against the walls of Port Royal's fort. I knew Will to be a passionate man, but the only weapons of seduction I had were the back and forth of flirting and long drugging kisses. Both were useless against Will's determination I remain a virgin until we were married.

A hand touched my shoulder.

"Are you all right?"

I lifted my hand to Will's, opened my eyes, and shook my hair back off my face. "Just tired. I'll be fine."

He lowered the bottles to the floor beside the bed. "I'll make sure someone relieves you in a few hours."

I nodded at Jack. "He'll probably sleep through the night. I'll just sit and read."

"All right. I'll see you in the morning, Elizabeth."

"Good night, Will." I waited a full minute after he was gone before I rose from my chair, crossed the room, and turned the lock on the cabin door.

 

**********************************************************************************

I sat down on the edge of the bed again. Dipping the sponge into the now tepid water of the basin and continued where I had left off. Down his arms and over his ribcage to his stomach.

Taking a deep breath, I pulled the sheet down and let it pool at his feet. Turning my back to his manhood, I concentrated on breathing regularly as I worked my way up his long legs. I rinsed the sponge again and shifted on the bed. Glanced up at his face.

His eyes were slitted and black. A quirk of a smile turned up at the corner of his mouth.

"I dare ye," he whispered.

I set my mouth stubbornly and bent my head so my hair fell over my shoulders, a curtain for the flush on my cheeks. He spread his legs. I reached down but couldn't stop my hands from trembling.

I touched and lifted the sack, cleaning it with quick firm movements. I cradled his manhood in my hand, amazed at its velvety feel and how heavy it was. I smoothed the sponge down its length and the column of flesh jerked. My eyes flew to his.

"Am I hurting you?"

A low chuckle passed between his lips.

"It likes you, Lizzie."

I could feel my cheeks redden further. Handling him carefully, I stroked the underside, then swirled the sponge over the tip.

"God–" He was breathing heavily and his head was arched back against the pillow.

I set the basin and the sponge aside and pulled the sheet back up to his waist. I tried to stand, but his fingers curled around my wrist.

"Stay."

I tugged at my wrist, but he wouldn't let me go.

"I'll be in the chair right next to the bed, Jack."

"Lay with me."

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. That familiar ache was pooling in my belly. I should shake him off and retreat to my chair, but my body cried out to feel his warmth against me.

I laid down and scooted over to his side. The hand he held was placed over his heart. It was beating as fast as my own. Underneath my palm his nipple hardened and pressed into it. .  
He turned his head and nuzzled against my hair. I could feel his breath against my cheek and was unable to stop the shiver that went though me.

"There's no one to see, luv," he whispered against my ear.

I should be protesting, outraged at the liberties he was taking with me. I even tried to imagine what Will would think. All I could feel was the heat of his body pressed against mine and for this brief span of time, it was what I wanted more than anything else.

As I laid there beside him, a fantasy coalesced in my mind. Jack running his fingers over my skin, going where Will was unwilling to go. Jack wouldn't be afraid to touch my breasts, my belly, the sweet heat between my thighs. I remembered the whispers of the maids on the night before my aborted wedding. That Will would go between my legs and there would be some pain at first, but if he did he did his martial duties well it would be pleasant enough for me.

No one warned me how badly I would ache to be touched or that a simple press of a man's body could make my thoughts spin.

When Ana Maria knocked at the door hours later, I felt like I was vibrating with desire as I kissed Jack on the forehead and slipped out of the bed.

"Good night, Jack."

"'Night, Lizzie," he whispered.

************************************************************************************

_I shouldn't be drinking so much_, I thought, but took another swig of rum anyway. I was in a foul state of mind. Will was still being his gentlemanly self and Jack– In the week that he had allowed himself to be confined to bed had insisted that I join him every night there. It had been no easier than it had been the first night. He seemed content with the comfort of holding me in his arms. To me it was more than frustrating.

After that first night, he went back to wearing clothes to bed. He turned us both on our sides and he curled himself around my back, wrapping his arms around my waist, Sometimes we would talk, sometimes there was just silence between us. By the time I left his cabin, my muscles were tense from holding back shivers of desire. It would take hours for the fire in my belly to recede to a tolerable level which meant I could think from one moment to the next.

"Thought I might find you here."

I looked up. Not that I could mistake that voice. A rum bottle swung on one finger, swaying a little. Or maybe it was just Jack.

"Was going to ask you if you wanted to share my bottle, but it seems you're doing quiet well on your own." He plopped down beside me and slid over until our shoulders touched.

"Want to talk, Elizabeth?"

I tilted my head back and stared up at the stars. "Not particularly. I'm not in the mood to have my personal life used for your amusement."

"Thought it might have been something I had done."

Why did he have to be so damn perceptive? I knew he wouldn't leave me alone until I had given him some little scrap of information. He didn't need to know about how our nights in his bed had affected me.

"It's Will. He insists on putting me on this pedestal and I just don't want to be there. No matter what I say or do he continues to treat me like a lady."

"Ah. A eunuch, just as I thought."

I smacked his arm and almost missed.

"Ow! You need to turn your abundant charms on the lad.."

"I have–several times. It was a long trip to Singapore."

I saw the gold flash in his smile.

"So you're still shackled to your virginity, I take it."

I said nothing.

"Do I hear a bit of frustration in your voice?"

"More than a bit." I took another long swig of rum.

"And taking care of it yourself isn't helping?"

I stared at him, completely at a loss.

He rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath that I couldn't catch. Then he took my wrist and dragged me to my feet.

"Where are we going?"

"To my cabin. I think you need a lesson."

He closed and locked the door behind us. He strolled over to the bed and laid down on top of the sheet, closed his eyes and put his hands over them.

"What are you doing?" I asked in bemusement.

"Not peeking. Now get undressed."

My mouth hug open for a long moment. "I beg your pardon?"

"Do you want help or not? Don't worry, luv, I'm not out to ravish you."

"What exactly _are_ you going to do to me?" I dropped my vest on the floor.

"Something that no respectable lady would be caught doing, I'm sure. And you did say that you didn't want to be treated like a lady. Did I hear that correctly?"

I pulled off the rest of my clothes and stood in the middle of the room. "Now what?" I was shaking.

"Come climb into bed, under the covers."

I was drunk enough to be curious and had more than my share of Will's reluctance. I pulled the sheet up over my breasts

He pulled his hands away from his eyes and opened them "Give me your hand." He wound my fingers between his and slipped them under the cover.

"Jack–" I protested.

"Hush. I'm going to teach you how to relieve all that frustration William is causing you. You'll have to find the pressure you like, so this time I'm going to guide you. Just relax and let your hand move with mine."

He moved his hand around one breast, making smaller and smaller circles until he flicked my nipple with his thumb. A surge of heat went straight from the nipple and down between my legs. I arched my back and moaned.

He pulled his hand away "Now you do it. Go back and forth between your breasts. Roll your nipples between your fingers, don't be afraid to squeeze hard to see it you like it."

I did like it hard. The pain was an impetus for more pleasure.

Jack's hand snaked back under the cover, pressing his hand over mine. Slow he worked my hand down my abdomen, making little circles as he went, giving me time to feel the sensations that skittered across my skin.

Down and over my hip we went, bypassing the place where it ached the most.

"Jack," I whispered, "I need–"

"I know, Lizzie. I'm going to give it to you. It will feel so much better if you take your time.

I wasn't sure if I could stand any more then he moved our hands over the inside of my thighs, making the barest of touches on the hair between my legs. Oh this was so much better than being drunk. I didn't know the body could feel such pleasure.

"Now you're ready, luv. Let me do it first, so you know exactly where you're going."

His fingers spread my folds and slid down, trapping a nub of tissue between his fingers. I felt the throb between my legs become more insistent for that wonderful touch.

"Jack–please–I need more."

He circled his fingers on either side and I gasped. The rest of the world was shut out, there was only his fingers on my skin.

Slowly he pulled away and I whimpered.

Now do it to yourself, luv. I want to watch your face."

I probed and found the spot easily and tried to duplicate his movements, trying to find the pressure, the speed he had used on me.

"Don't be afraid of it, Lizzie. Let it wash over you just like a wave."

I could feel my muscles tensing and coiling tighter and tighter and then I was shattering, right there in Jack's bed, arching my back.

"Don't stop," he whispered right against my ear, "let the next wave come."

There was a slight dip in the pleasure, then the wave picked me up again and crashed over me.

I slumped, drained as my muscles felt like they were melting into the mattress.

I barely felt Jack draw my hand away. He lifted it to his mouth and licked my moisture from my fingers.

I dragged my eyes open and watched him. His eyes were dark and hungry and I felt a little jolt at the way they burned into me. He brushed my tangled hair from my face.

When he let them go, I let them glide up his jawline, down his neck and rest my hand over his heart.

"Thank you, Jack."

He leaned over and pressed a gentle chaste kiss on my lips.

"Try and sleep," he whispered against them.

I closed my eyes. Darkness took me easily.

************************************************************************************

Jack was gasping. I leaned over him. His teeth were bared in a feral grimace.

"Jack, what is it?"

His eyes snapped open, black in the dim light of the cabin.

"Lizzie," he hissed through his teeth.

He grabbed me by the hair, pulled me down, and devoured my lips. He moaned long and low into my mouth. A flash of fire seared through me as if I hadn't just had my own pleasure.  
Suddenly, I realized his other arm was moving, the rhythm familiar because I had done it to myself.

I reached, gliding my hands over his skin, finding a nipple and pinching it. His whole body jerked. I rolled the nipple between my fingers and his back came off the bed arching in pleasure before he collapsed on the bed.

The fingers that were holding my hair so tightly relaxed and I was able to pull far enough away to see his face. He wore a tiny little grin.

"Wasn't expecting you to wake up, luv. Thought you'd be dead to the world for hours."

"You should have told me. I feel like a bigger tease than Will right now."

"Didn't think you'd be ready for another lesson so soon," he grinned. "I'll be glad to teach you. Just need a little recovery time."

I smiled and shook my head. "Are you trying to add to my considerable charms, Captain Sparrow?"

He pushed me onto my back and leaned over me, his mouth a whisper away. "Want me to, Lizzie?"

"Yes," I breathed out automatically and his eyes widened.

There was a knock on the door.

"Bugger," he ground out. "Stay right there. This won't take long." He rolled off me, pulling up his breeches.

He opened the door an inch. "What do you want?"

"Someone said they saw you and Elizabeth drinking together. Is she here with you?"

Oh god. Will.

"Go to bed, William. I'm taking care of Elizabeth tonight. She needs a friendly ear."

"What could she possibly want to talk to you about?

"You, actually. She's rather unhappy with your lack of attention lately."

"I want to talk to her myself. Stand aside, Jack."

"Can't do that, William. Conversation's over."

There was a scuffle at the door and it swung open with a slam. Will strode in and stopped with a jerk when he saw me in Jack's bed.

There was nothing I could say. I didn't even try. I had gone to Jack's bed willingly.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" he said, quietly, dangerously, trying to stare me down.

"Warned you to stay on the other side of the door," Jack said.

Will swung on him. "You got her drunk and seduced her, you bastard!"

"He did not!" I exclaimed.

Will ignored me and sneered at Jack. "You can have her."

"Haven't yet. But you're making it awfully easy for me."

"You're trying to tell me she's still a virgin when she's lying in your bed naked?"

"Actually I was trying to help her get you naked into her bed. Since you've been so stubborn and all."

Will snorted, "There's nothing you could teach her that I'd want her to do to me."

"You don't know what you're throwing away." Jack said softly.

"A woman who sleeps with a pirate," Will snapped, then strode out the door.

Jack closed and locked it. Slowly he walked across the floor and knelt beside the bed.

I stared down into those dark eyes. "I'm not sorry." I wrapped my fingers around his chin and pulled him up to my lips. One slow tender kiss and I felt the fire leap up inside of me. How was this level of passion possible from just one kiss?

He pulled away gently.

"Elizabeth, you need to get dressed and go talk to the lad.

"What? I'll do no such thing! He thinks you bewitched, seduced and ruined me. He couldn't stand to look at me much less speak to me. Why should I beg for his attentions? I did it all the way to Singapore. I'll not do it anymore."

"Does this mean you'll not be needing anymore lessons now that you have no one to moon over?"

I looked at him from under my lashes. "Who said I didn't have anyone to moon over?"

He tipped up my chin and I let him read the want in my eyes.

"Please, Jack," I whispered.

He pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it. When he reached for the laces on his breeches, I saw his hands were trembling. I slid over and folded back the sheet as he pulled them off and stepped out of them. He was finally naked, just for me.

He stared at me for a long moment. I reached out my hand and he came toward me as if hypnotized. I pulled him down onto the bed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Lizzie–" He pushed me down on my back and leaned over me and kissed me, carefully at first until my tongue twined with his and I ran my fingers down his back. Then he took me in his arms and pulled me under with a ferocious kiss. I didn't care if I ever breathed again.

I had already pleasured myself once tonight, but it could have been a week ago as strong as the need was.

He lifted his head, out of breath and smiling. "Now then, shall we move on to the next lesson? For this one, it's better if I'm on me back. Just give me your hand."

I shook my head. "I don't think I want this lesson." I straddled his hips and slowly lowered my body over his. "Surely there's a lesson you can teach me from this position."

"Aye," he breathed, "It's called 'teasing the captain'. I wouldn't recommend it unless you're prepared to pay the penalties."

"But I like the way you feel against me, surely you can make an exception to the rule?" I kissed him again, running my hands down his strong arms.

"You're out to torture me," he said when I let him up for air. "Naughty girl."

He rolled us over. It had felt good on top. It felt even better underneath. I let my head fall back on the pillow and he took full advantage of my arched throat and pressed kisses down its length, down to the hollow. I sighed with pleasure and a felt him grin against my skin.  
He worked his way downwards oh so slowly, touching me with his hands and his lips. The beads on his beard. The locks of his hair. It was too much and not enough.

This time his hand strayed over my hip without mine as a barrier to the soft skin of my thighs. His hair moved over mine at the apex of my thighs. I moaned and shuddered.

He lifted his head and smiled at me. "Watch me love. 'm gonna get more than a taste of you this time." He slid his fingers through my folds and moved them aside so he could wrap his lips around that nub of flesh.

His mouth was like a brand, but instead of pulling away, I arched my hips up to his mouth. I could feel his tongue now, stroking lightly across the top. Just when I thought I was going to explode, he ran his tongue down the inside of my folds and found the place that no one had ever touched. He circled his tongue a few times, then pushed it inside, lapping at the moisture there.

He lifted his head again and licked his lips. "Delicious," he smiled before going back to suckle and flick at my nub. Three times he pushed me to the brink and three times he pulled away.

"Jack, please, I can't–" my voice broke.

"All right, Lizzie, I won't tease ye any more."

I gasped at every stroke of his tongue. For a long moment it felt like I was infused with flame, then I convulsed uncontrollably with pleasure. I screamed Jack's name but I could barely hear it over the blood roaring in my ears.

From far away I felt Jack's hand settle on my stomach. Some real and solid to find my way back to.

I don't know how long I laid there coming back to myself but when I did Jack was on his side, his head propped on his hand. He was wearing the biggest grin I had ever seen.

"Pirate," I whispered.

He laughed, eyes dancing. "Made you scream my name."

"Yes, you did, you scoundrel."

I pulled him down to kiss me by tugging gently on his beard braids.

"Now," I said, when we pulled apart, "time to do something for you." I felt him hard and velvety against my thigh.

He shook his head, but I rolled to face him, arching my heat to his. He caught his breath and this time I grinned.

"Tease," he growled.

"On the contrary, I plan to follow through with my intent." With a swallow, I reached down and wrapped my hand around his manhood. His eyes fluttered closed. I remembered how he had reacted the night I had given him the sponge bath. I swirled my thumb over the tip and he groaned.

"Jack–as nice as this feels, I think there's something else you need. Something you want more than anything." I watched his eyes open and he searched my face. "I want to know what it feels like, Jack--with you inside of me."

He pushed me on my back and pressed his body to mine again.

"Yes, please, Jack."

He used his knee to part my thighs. I spread them wider.

"This isn't like the other things I've showed you. Once it's done–"

"I know, Jack."

He pressed my face between his hands. "No you don't, Lizzie," he said fiercely. "It's not the same as doing it all by your onesie. This is more than my taking your maidenhead. It's about more than any other kind of pleasure I could give you. It's not only giving up the innocence of your body, it's about giving up the innocence of your mind. You may wish someday I had never taught you."

"I trust you, Jack" I put my hands over his.

He was kissing me again as if he were searching for some hesitation in me. I moved my hands over his scarred back, carefully at first. When he didn't flinch I let my fingers trace the ridges, one right to and over his buttock. He groaned and I explored further enjoying the noises of his pleasure.

He lifted his lips from mine. "Getting ahead of me, luv." This time it was licks and kisses all over my skin, like he couldn't get enough of my taste. Then he blew on my wet skin and smiled as I shivered at the sensation. Below my waist his fingers were tracing patterns on my thighs, but he didn't stay long there.

I gasped at the penetration of his finger. He was watching my face as he slowly slid it in and out.

"More," I whispered.

He didn't hesitate. Two fingers were stretching me, but there wasn't pain. Just when I was getting used to that sensation, his other hand was at my nub, fingers circling. He let me ride the sensations, not bringing me to the peak of pleasure, but lulling me into an aroused haze. I have no idea how long he kept me there, but suddenly his fingers were gone and he was above me on his hands and knees

"Last chance to say no, Lizzie," he whispered.

"Jack–please do it." I begged.

His thrust took my breath away. I tried to cry out, but had no air. I heard him whispering to me, caressing me while I tried to breathe again.

Slowly the pain slipped away and the pressure of him was blossoming into pleasure.

He was holding himself so still inside me. I could feel him trembling with the effort. Carefully, I lifted my hips and felt him sink a little deeper. That was all he needed.

The feeling of him moving in and out of me was stunning. He smiled at my widened eyes, my lips that couldn't find any words.

"Feels even better if you move with me, Lizzie."

I found and matched his rhythm, locked his eyes with mine, breathing each other's air. Reality was peeling away again, but this time I wasn't alone. We were sharing this glorious pleasure together, feeding it to each other, the pressure building inside of both of us. Then I was thrown into the storm, every time a wave swept over me I would clamp down around him and cry out at the feel of it. He was jerking against me and calling, chanting my name. I could feel the strength draining from both of us.

I cried out in denial as he pulled out of me.

"Hush, luv." He rolled onto his side, gathered me into his arms, and held me tightly. "It's all right."

I tried to feel the touch of his skin over every inch of my body, but it couldn't compare with the feeling of him inside me. He threw one leg over mine, sensing my need.

"I'm assuming you'll be wanting more than one lesson of this particular subject," he smiled wickedly.

"I will. Do we have an accord?"

"We do indeed, Lizzie," he whispered, lowering his mouth to mine.

******************************************************************************

It was pitch black in the cabin. The lamps had long since gone out. Jack still held me in his arms, breath stirring my hair. I smiled in the darkness and snuggled closer to him.

"You awake, luv?"

"Mmmm hmmm."

I felt his lips on my forehead. "How ye feeling?

I took stock of my body. There were most likely going to be bruises on my upper arms from where he had grabbed me at the height of our passion. A little stiffness in my muscles and some soreness between my legs that wasn't entirely unpleasant.

"I feel absolutely ravished," I said in a husky voice.

He laughed. "Lizzie, twas no ravishment. That's for another lesson."

"You mean there's a difference?"

"There's begging involved." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I believe I did beg you."

"Sorry. Lots more begging, Lots more time of me inside ye. Only took ye for a short ride earlier. Didn't want to make you too sore."

"That was you holding back?"

"Aye. Does that scare you, Lizzie?"

"Not enough to stop me from wanting more."

"Brave lass, but you're only standing with your ankle-deep in the ocean. There are far darker, deeper, waters to explore."

"You won't let me drown."

He brushed his lips over mine. "Luv, I'll be the one pulling you under."

I shivered as he closed his lips over mine and I grasped his shoulders.

He broke the kiss and rolled off of me.

"We need to get ourselves cleaned up before we go any further with anything.."

I could hear him fumbling around on his desk, cursing under his breath until a match sparked in the darkness. He lit a few candles and I watched as their glow reveal tempting glimpses of his body.

I watched as he pulled on his breeches and shirt and he saw me staring.

"Liking the view, luv?"

"I'd like it even more if it were well-lit."

He grinned mischievously. "I'll bring more oil up from the hold."

I stretched out across the bed, wincing as my sore muscles protested. My thighs had taken the worst of the abuse. He had held them so far apart. Deep inside of me, muscles that had never been stretched ached in a different way. They cried out to be used again They throbbed to the beat of my heart. I thought about reaching between my thighs in hope of soothing the ache away the way Jack had shown me, but I knew it wouldn't be the same, just as he had warned me.

He came back from the hold, filled and lit all the lamps, hanging one at the foot of the bed with a grin. Golden light chased away every shadow.

This time when he undressed, there was no teasing shadow. He was a brightly lit as when I had sponged him clean. This time there was no hiding my eyes behind a curtain of hair. They took him in boldly, the tattoos and the scars, the muscle and bone, his manhood rising from between his legs.

"Looking at a man like that will get you ravished, Lizzie."

I tilted my chin up, the hunger in his eyes burned in my body.

"Not yet, luv.

He pulled aside the sheet, leaving me completely naked. His eyes moved slowly over me and it was if he were touching me with flame.

"You're beautiful, Lizzie."

He lifted the basin and carefully slid in beside me.

"Spread your legs." He squeezed the excess water from the sponge. "This will be a little cool."

I gasped at the initial touch. Against my hot skin the sponge felt like ice.

Jack chuckled. "Hungry already, are ye?"

"Yes." I felt my cheeks flare at my bluntness and knew in the bright light he could see it.

He placed a kiss on the crest of my thigh.

"Let me finish here and we'll see what we can do about that."

He rinsed the sponge again and I saw blood stain the water. It was then I realized with a sharp intensity that the link to my childhood was gone forever. Unwanted tears sprang to my eyes.

"Am I hurting ye, luv?"

I shook my head violently. "Don't stop. I'm fine." Those piercing eyes studied me for a long moment, then went back to his task.

When he took the sponge to himself, I grasped his wrist. He gave up the sponge without argument and leaned back on his elbows to watch.

My blood was on him too. I sponged it all away and listened to his breathing quicken.

I set the basin aside and he slipped up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Want to tell me what those tears are about?"

I turned in his arms and they slipped down my cheeks He wiped them gently away.

"Regrets, Lizzie?"

"No. Never." I said, eyes firmly fixed on his, but the tears refused to stop. "I'm just mourning the loss of my childhood. I guess I didn't completely understand what you meant about this changing how I would think." I leaned in and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He lowered me to the bed. The kiss grew deeper and I felt my tears dry. I pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"I want you inside me, Jack."

With his fingers and mouth, he coaxed my need to overwhelming desire.

With my own fingers, I found spots that made him moan. He shivered when I scraped my nails over his backside.

He slid up to my lips, rocking his hips against me and I arched against him. So close.

"Time for another lesson," he husked.

"Jack–" I nearly cried out in frustration.

"Only a short one, luv. Some very proper language for the bed. Say this for me: 'Fuck me, Jack." he whispered.

He saw my cheeks flare up and chuckled. "Lizzie–" he taunted, "I dare ye." He knew I was burning for him.

He brushed his lips against mine, "Say it, luv."

"Fuck me, Jack."

His mouth came down hard on mine. I could feel him taking himself in hand, opening me with his fingers, sliding inside to fill me.

There was no pain this time, only a little soreness that was nothing to how snug, how right he felt inside me.

I didn't wait for him to start the rhythm, I took it up myself. His eyes gazed down into mine. He looked almost shocked at my boldness, maybe feared causing me pain.

"Lizzie–"

"Fuck me, Jack."

He moved at last and I cupped his backside as if he needed reminding not to stop.

The devouring pleasure came so much quicker this time. I let it roll over me. Jack's thrusts didn't stop and this time the pleasure was more intense. I arched into it, my muscles straining, locked in spasm.

From far away I heard Jack find his own release. I didn't even have the strength to protest as he pulled out of me and wrapped me up into his arms.

I was still trembling from aftershocks. The pleasure slowly filtering away and leaving warmth behind.

"You with me, Lizzie?" He sounded exhausted.

I nodded my head and let sleep claim me.

*********************************************************************************

 

"Lizzie." A rough hand was running up and down my back.

Drifting between sleeping and waking, I curled up closer to Jack's warm body. A soft chuckle assaulted my ears.

"Wake up, luv."

Reluctantly, I opened my eyes and he caressed my cheek.

"Jack, what time is it?"

"Nearly dawn. I have to go up and take the wheel. I didn't want to leave you without my morning kiss."

I smiled. He hadn't wanted to sneak out of bed without waking me, leaving me to wonder if maybe he had regretted last night.

He leaned in and took my lips gently, running his fingers through my hair.

I sighed in half-hearted protest as he climbed out of bed and crossed the floor. He opened a closet in the corner of the room and pulled out breeches and a shirt. He smirked at me as he dressed, but I couldn't turn my eyes away.

"Go back to sleep, luv. You need the rest." He looked a me longingly before he left.

The next time I woke it was full daylight. I could hear the crew on deck and the sails flapping in the wind. I dressed quickly and went down to my cabin for clean clothes.

I cast a look at Jack as I came up on deck, but he was studying the horizon. I quickly found work and tried to put my night with Jack out of my mind.

Then Will came on deck sword drawn and headed for the helm. For Jack.

But Jack had already handed over the wheel to Gibbs and had drawn his own sword.

"You'll be wanting to be putting down that sword, Mr Turner."

Will's only answer was a snarl and a slash which Jack turned away easily.

My hand was on my own sword, but Jack seemed to be defending himself with ease, waiting for the opening that plucked Will's sword from his hand. I gasped as Jack held his blade at Will's throat.

"Mr. Gibbs, have Mr. Turner taken downstairs and tie him to a bunk until he sobers up."

Will drunk? I looked up at Jack in shock. He nodded and went back to tending the wheel.

As dusk came on and the men drifted below for dinner. I went down below to see Will.

I opened the door carefully not knowing what I might find. Will opened bleary eyes at the noise.

He shut them again when he saw it was me. His hands were untied, but red raw marks encircled them. He must have pulled against the restraints.

"What do you want, Elizabeth?" His voice was hoarse. He sounded as if he'd been screaming.

"I came to apologize."

"You're only sorry I found out," he said.

"I wish you hadn't found out that way."

"Next you'll be telling me that Jack spoke the truth when he said he was teaching you tricks to lure me into your bed."

"He was."

"That's the difference between us then, Elizabeth. I didn't feel the need to climb naked into someone's bed and let them lay hands on me. And don't tell me you did it for me. You've lived and breathed pirates since you were a girl. After the way to tried to seduce me on the way to Singapore, I imagine Jack was much easier game."

I clenched my fists at my sides struggling not to slap him.

"I told you not to put me on a pedestal. Don't blame me because I didn't live up to the perfect vison you created in your head, Will Turner!"

"And what vision would you prefer I have?" He pulled me off my feet and rolled me under him.   
"This one, perhaps?"

I tried to get away, but his fingers held me too tightly. He tightened his grasp painfully when I tried to struggle against him.

"You're hurting me, Will!"

"Jack said you were to eager to show me what he had taught you. Have you changed your mind, Elizabeth?"

"You were the one who said you were done with me!"

The cocking of a pistol echoed through the room.

Jack's hand was steady, and his eyes dark and deadly. The pistol was aimed at Will's head.

"And he is done with ye, luv. So I suggest ye release her, Mr Turner, or the consequences will be far more dire than ye being tied to the bed rail. Savvy?"

Will set me free and I leapt to my feet, keeping out of Jack's line of fire.

"Get up," Jack said to Will, "maybe some time in the brig will teach you some manners that ye've been seriously lacking of late."

I opened my mouth to protest, but I knew until Will's temper cooled he was safer locked away.

"Elizabeth," he ordered, "Go have your dinner."

"Jack–"

"Do as I tell ye, lass." His voice was quiet and controlled.

I swallowed and nodded my head even though he couldn't see it. I knew he heard my boots on the boards.

Gibbs came down as I was finishing my dinner and told me Jack wanted to see me in his cabin.

Jack sat at his navigation table, studying one of his maps. He didn't look up when I entered.

"Sit down, Elizabeth." He slid a bottle of rum across the table, looking as grim as when he had taken Will to the brig.

"What is it, Jack?"

"Why did you feel the need to see William?"

"I wanted to apologize."

"Ah. Not the best of ideas. A man rarely wants to hear apologies after he's found his betrothed in another man's bed."

"Are you saying this is my fault?"

"Your only fault is your innocence with men. While William is too honorable to rape you he did hurt you." He flicked back the cuffs on my shirt to expose the purpling bruises on my wrists. "I don't take to men hurting women no matter what the cause." He ran his fingertips across the bruises. "So consider this an order, Elizabeth, stay away from William. I spelled out very carefully what would happen to him if he laid hands on you again."

He swung his boots from the table and rose, "Now that I'm done with Captain's business, it's time I took care of other concerns." He leaned over me and I tilted my chin up.

"Such as?"

"Procuring a bit of pleasure for the evening," he smiled. "Would you happen to be interested, luv?"

I gave him my best teasing smile. "Persuade me."

He leaned closer and ran his tongue along my lower lip, dragging it out as long as possible. He settled his lips over mine barely brushing against them, but it was enough to make them tingle. I wanted to move closer and take his lips in a deeper kiss, but I steadied myself. I wanted to see where Jack would take me.

His tongue ascended along my jaw line and curled behind my ear, making me shiver.

"Want ye, luv."

I tried to remember how to breathe. He bit my ear lobe and nibbled.

He didn't stop there. Barely grazing my skin with his teeth, he moved back down my jaw and down my throat. His fingers moved my shirt aside and dropped to my collarbones.

"You want more, the shirt has to go, Lizzie." He leaned back and the message was clear, if I wanted the shirt off, I'd have to do it myself.

I struggled out of my vest and yanked the shirt over my head, letting it fall beside the chair.

He went to his knees and spread my thighs apart and moved between them. He leaned against me, arching his throat to take my nipple between his teeth and rolling it, his tongue flicking over the tip. I arched my back and clasped my hands behind his head so he wouldn't let go.

I saw him smile against my breast and he seemed perfectly content to move from one nipple to another, blowing his breath over the wetness left by his tongue.

"Like that do you?"

"Yes–"

"I think we need the rest of your clothes to go."

I tugged my boots of and rose to rid myself of my breeches. When I turned back Jack was sitting in the chair, his breeches down around his ankles but otherwise fully dressed. He crooked his finger beckoning me closer.

"Come sit on my lap, Lizzie."

He chuckled at my bemusement and hesitation. Reaching forward, he grasped me by the waist and pulled me forward and down into his thighs. His head bent, licking a my still sensitive nipples. I arched and was held steady by his strong arm at my back.

His fingers were sliding down my belly, into the tangle of hair. Two fingers slid inside me and stroked.

His name broke from my lips. I felt myself dripping into his palm.

You're so wet, luv. I don't think I need to tease ye anymore."

He lifted his fingers to his mouth. Through a haze I watched his tongue swirl around his fingers and down his palm.

"Ye taste like the sea, you know."

He moaned as I let my tongue stroke across his lips and pushed it inside his mouth. I tasted the saltiness overlaid with rum and spice. When I pulled away, he smiled wickedly and pushed his fingers into me again.

"Taste yourself properly, Lizzie."

He ran his fingers over my lips and I circled them with my tongue. I latched onto his fingers and licked away every bit of myself as we stared into each others eyes.

He drew me into a kiss, his manhood pinned between us. It smeared moisture across our bellies.

I looked down seeing the pearl of moisture gathered at the tip. I captured it with the tip of my finger and lifted it to my lips, lapping it away. It was different from my own taste, thicker and sharper. I lowered my hand again, but he stopped me.

"Time enough for that later. Stand up, luv." He pulled me forward. "Ease yourself down." I crouched above him, hesitating as he aligned us. "You have the control now."

He rested his hands on my hips but applied no pressure. I relaxed my muscles and let him slide into me. My hands went his shoulders and found the leverage I needed to move.

"That's right. Feel my cock inside you."

I found the pace and slowly increased it.

Jack's head fell back the chair and knew he had relinquished any control he had left, his fingers bit into my hip, sure to bruise, but the pain only pushed me higher.

Jack gasped, pulled me down on his thighs, his hips thrusting him into me. I squeezed my muscles around him. He cried out and ground against me.

I gasped and found my own release, a shudder racing through my body, my fingers fisted into his shirt.

I collapsed against his chest, trying to find my breath, feeling my thighs shiver as the tension unwound.

The afterglow was trying to pull me into sleep, but I knew to fall asleep in the chair would mean sore muscles later.

He gave a little sigh as I pulled away, but he didn't move as I climbed into bed on top of the covers.

He watched me with slitted eyes as I rolled on my side and crooked my finger. He smiled and joined me on the bed, wrapping me up into his arms.


	2. The Education of Elizabeth Swann Part 2 of 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Will won't satisfy Elizabeth, she turns to Jack.

I entered Jack's cabin with a bit of anxiety. I wasn't sure I wanted to be in Jack's bed in the middle of the afternoon, with the crew on deck, able to hear if either of us cried out too loudly.

"Ah, Elizabeth, come in, luv."

I stepped further into the room before I realized Anamaria was there.

"Jack, what–"

"I thought we might have a proper civilized dinner for a change. So I decided you needed some proper civilized clothes." He stepped forward and gestured with a flourish. Behind him was a beautiful dress. "Anamaria will help you." When I frowned, he stepped closer and whispered in my ear.

"Corset, luv."

It took all I had not to react under Anamaria's watchful eyes.

***

Jack closed the door behind him. Anamaria smirked.

Once I was fully bound in the corset and buttoned into the dress, Anamaria took her leave.

Beneath the dress there was a wooden box. Hesitant but curious, I opened it. An elegant comb and brush crafted in ivory, golden hair pins and the jewelry–

I gasped. The simple gold setting of the earrings held a black pearl. The necklace, an impossibly fine and slender chain, held another. I ran my fingers over the smooth, flawless spheres.

"Properly civilized dinner indeed, Captain Sparrow."

***

I was standing nervously in front of the chair when he returned. We stared at each other stunned.  
He was wearing new clothes, the lace at the cuffs of his shirt was fresh and whole, waistcoat and breeches were unstained and free of slashes. The boots had a shine rivaling that of any Royal Navy man. Most surprising was his hair, free of its red bandana and tied back from his face. Even the kohl around his eyes was finely drawn.

Those dark eyes traveled from the shoes that peeked out from below the hem of my dress, to my attempt to style my hair into something resembling submission. He smiled wickedly.

"Lizzie, you're a beautiful sight." He stepped closer running his hands down my sides to my narrowed waist. He pulled me up against him and kissed me softly once and then stepped away to pulled out a chair at the table.

"Dinner should be ready shortly," he said walking to a cabinet.

"Jack, look at you. You're–" Did one call a man beautiful? Because he was.

"I do clean up nicely, don't I?" he grinned over his shoulder.

"Very much so," I said seriously. "You look handsome."

His smile faded and his eyes grew darker. He stepped to the table, setting two wine glasses on it, before leaning over and stroking my cheek. I leaned into it, rubbing my face against his fingers.

With reluctance, he backed away and returned to the cabinet, pulling out more items. There was a small pop. I blinked as he turned with a wine bottle and poured its blood-red contents into the fine crystal.

He sat and raised his glass to me.

"To freedom," he said quietly.

"To freedom," I replied, touching my glass to his.

***

Dinner was a blur. I could not get enough of the sight of him. As the sun fell toward the ocean, he lit a few candles on the table. I watched the play of their shadows on his face. With his hair pulled back, I could see the long line of his jaw and those wonderful high cheekbones.

His eyes promised more delights to come, but absent from the conversation was the outright teasing and double entendre that I expected of Jack. He told me of his travels outside of the Caribbean. To India, to Singapore, dozens of other ports. I listened with rapt attention. I had grown up on stories like this and to hear them from Jack's own lips made them even more fascinating for he told them with grand flourishes of those long-fingered hands and with such attention to detail that I could see the places he had been rising before my eyes.

Finally, the fruit and cheese were set before us.

"Jack, I can't remember the last time I had such an enjoyable evening." To me this was almost as intimate as when we shared a bed. I knew so little about Jack's past.

His eyes were solemn. "Thank you, Lizzie."

All during dinner we had been seated across from one another, but now Jack slid his chair around the table until our thighs touched. He picked up a piece of cheese and lifted it to my mouth. I took it and kissed his fingertips looking into his eyes.

He wanted me and wanted me badly, I'd had enough nights and days to know that look. For sometimes he could come down from the wheel when I stood at the ship's rail and would whisper naughtiness in my ear until I blushed and was unabashedly aroused. Then he would sway away back to the wheel, grinning that golden wicked grin over his shoulder. I should have been outraged with him taking such liberties outside his cabin, but it made the waiting and the nights so much sweeter. I was still not brave enough to trap him at the wheel and do my own whispering. I feared I didn't possess the vocabulary to cast my own spell over him.

I licked my lips and Jack's eyes dropped to stare at them.

"Jack, more–please." I graced the words with a pleading note.

He caught his breath and licked his own lips. He wanted to kiss me, but he clumsily reached for a slice of apple and lifted it. I shook my head.

"I want you." I whispered.

I watched the control he had held so carefully all evening crumble. He grasped me by the shoulders and kissed me roughly. I sighed against his mouth. This was what I wanted and craved all evening. I couldn't imagine how we had managed to survive dinner without touching each other.

Pulling me to my feet, he didn't break the kiss until he backed me against the wall, and turned me to press me face-first into the dark, warm, wood. His lower body pressed against me. There was no mistaking how aroused he was.

I could feel him undoing the seemingly endless line of buttons down my back and I groaned in frustration. He chuckled and I felt his breath hot and moist against my neck.

"Could always toss you on the bed and have you with your skirts around your waist, luv."

The idea was so tempting. When had I turned so wanton? The desire for Jack's skin on mine was stronger. I let my head fall back. "No. I want to be naked. Your skin on mine, Jack."

"Oh, eventually love." Finally done with the buttons, he pulled the dress down and off with quick abrupt motions.

I turned slowly and watched him remove his own clothes in the same impatient manner, though he was careful to lay each piece over a chair. I stepped toward him to help, but he shook his head and nodded at my shoes.

I leaned back against the wall and was glad they came off easily. By the time I was done, he was naked.  
He knelt before me, lifting the hem of my chemise until I was naked below the waist except for my garters and silk stockings.

Then he was lifting me by the waist and sliding inside of me. I automatically wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs behind his back. He leaned against me and sunk even deeper inside.

"Jack–oh god."

His hips began to move then, short shallow strokes. I tried to move against him, but he had me pinned too tightly.

I tried to breathe deeper breaths, but those were hampered by the lacings of my corset. I felt my head spin even as Jack pushed quicker and deeper.

I fought the dizziness and the blackness encroaching on the edges of my vision to the release that was building inside of me.

"Please–" it was a gasped whisper and then I shattered against Jack flying apart until I could no longer breathe and the darkness took me.

***

"Lizzie–Lizzie–" He sounded far away almost terrified.

There was the rip of cloth.

Suddenly I could breathe again. My eyes snapped open and I took a great gasp of air.

Jack was kneeling above me, knife in one hand.

I pressed my hands to the floor and waited for the world to stop spinning.

"Lizzie?"

I nodded in way of an answer.

He lifted me into his arms, leaving the corset behind and staggered over to the bed and dropped me on it, following me down to my side. He raised the knife again and I grasped his wrist. He pulled it away with a growl, severing the straps of the chemise and slicing it completely down the front. He pushed the material away from my naked body and pressed fierce kisses against the marks the corset had left on my skin

"Sorry, luv," he whispered between kisses. "Heat of the moment and all."

I let my head loll against the pillow, humming in pleasure at his kisses, and slowly got my breath back.

"Not like I thought of it either. Not until it was too late anyway," I laughed softly. Reaching down and tangling my fingers in his hair, I tugged him gently upwards until we were face-to-face.

"Seems as though I remember you doing that to my corset before."

He smiled. "I was planning on cutting you out of it all rough and pirate-like once we were in bed, but I'm afraid I got a little side tracked with you against the wall."

"So there wasn't supposed to be a lesson of you naked and myself half-dressed?"

He shook his head. "Luckily, luv, your dress remained in one piece."

"It would have been a shame to ruin such a beautiful dress," I teased. "Are you still going to be rough and pirate-like with me? Tis a shame I have no clothes left for you cut from my person with your sharp knife," I whispered into his ear. "Unless you want a go at my garters and stockings."

He pulled back and smiled down into my eyes. "Oh no, Lizzie, those stay on. Don't they feel nice against your skin?"

I nodded.

"And they feel good against mine," he said. "Not the same at your sweet skin, but good nonetheless. As for being rough and pirate-like with you–"

His mouth came down on mine, as rough as that first after-dinner kiss. He would let me break away for air and pulled me back with his teeth.

"More," I pleaded.

He looked down at me, no hint of amusement in his face.

"Begging already, are ye?"

I tilted my chin up and he took advantage by trailing hard, stinging, bites down the side of my neck, licking each mark he left behind.

He knew exactly what he was doing to me. There would be no hiding the bruises tomorrow. He was marking me as his in a way that no one could ignore.

"Jack–" but I didn't even know myself whether it was protest or plea.

More bites over my collarbone, my nipples, down the middle of my stomach and abdomen.   
I went taut.

"No teeth on this beautiful pearl," he whispered and sucked me between his lips, his tongue flicking.

I could hear myself moaning low in my throat. I couldn't find the breath to ask–beg him to fill me, warn him how close I was, but he must have known.

But he didn't stop.

I felt the pleasure pulse through me, felt the wave come and lift me and I rode it like he taught me to, no longer afraid of losing control.

I slipped over the crest and felt myself descend, but his tongue didn't slow this time. I felt myself climbing again. Impossible.

Only it wasn't. I heard myself keening as I was pushed over the top again.

I tried to make words. I was reduced to the most primitive of noises.

My fingers scrabbled for purchase on anything. My fingers found the railings of the headboard and clutched them. They barely felt real.

I wasn't being washed up onto the shore of completion. I was adrift on the ocean, no land in sight.

I don't know how long the waves cradled me before I felt Jack slide inside of me, his fingers replacing his tongue.

And still it didn't end because at the top of every wave I squeezed around Jack's cock.

Then the ocean wasn't even and gentle. It was choppy now, sending me higher every time Jack thrust into me. I crashed into the space between the swells every time he pulled out.

Suddenly I knew Jack had been telling me the truth. He was going to drown me.

***

I was gasping for breath, harder than before Jack had cut the corset off me. My heart was going impossibly fast. I could hear Jack whispering in my ear, but the words–it was too much of an effort to understand.

My body was shuddering with aftershocks, mere teases of the tide compared to the storm--no not a storm–it was nothing less than a hurricane that had ripped through me completely.

Finally my heart and breathing calmed. I felt my mind drifting out of the fog that had enveloped it.

I felt raw. Jack had ripped me wide open and I felt every single part of me was laid bare for those dark clever eyes to plunder.

A sob caught in my throat and I felt myself rip even wider.

Arms caught me up and I tried to push them away, but I was too weak. Jack's body melded into mine. I couldn't stop the tears that poured out of me.

He didn't say anything. Didn't stroke me. He only held me tight until the sobbing stopped.

At first I thought he was asleep until his hands lifted to my hair, slowly combing his fingers through it. I sighed gratefully. I still wasn't sure my skin could stand a caress.

"Still with me, Lizzie?"

I nodded but didn't look up. I was scared of what he would see in my eyes.

"Frightened you didn't it? To be swept away so?"

I still couldn't look up. Safer that I talked to his chest.

"I thought the darkest thing you could do to me was take my virginity." He didn't say anything, only continued to stroke my hair. "I had no idea you could rip everything from me and give it all back at the same time." I felt a sob choking me, but I wouldn't let it take my voice. "This is what you meant by deep and darker waters, isn't it? You tear away every single one of my walls until you can see right into my soul."

He tucked his fingers underneath my chin and I let him turn my face up.

"We can keep to the shallows, Lizzie," he said, his eyes searching mine.

I opened my mouth to turn my back on the deep water forever, but something stopped me.

"Will you let me do the same to you?" I ventured.

Jack's eyes twinkled, his smile was golden and genuine.

"That can be arranged, luv."

**********************************************************************************

He was standing at the wheel.

"I know what you want," I whispered in his ear.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him smile.

"You sure you want to play this game, luv, out in front of the crew and all?"

"Why not? "

"'Cause it might get you cast over my shoulder and carried of to the cabin in front of all of them."

"Jack," I laughed softly, intentionally breathing into his ear, "You could barely get me from the cabin door to the bed last night."

"You're spoiling my little fantasy here, Lizzie. Now you were saying?"

"Since last night was all about me. I thought tonight should be all about you."

"How so?"

"I thought you might let me pick the lesson."

"Such as?"

"I thought since you took me to a place where I couldn't remember my own name last night, I thought I might return the favor. Show me how to pleasure you with my mouth."

Jack stilled, but didn't turn his eyes from the horizon. He took a deep breath and that lazy smile was back.

"So you want to suck my cock do you?"

"Yes–" I hissed against his ear.

"Then say it, luv."

"When we're in bed. As soon as you can tear yourself away from your ship." My lips barely touched his ear before I pulled away and walked slowly down the stairs, back to the main deck. I could hear him cursing under his breath and tried not to laugh as I walked away.

***

He didn't carry me off to his cabin, but he did drag me off the deck by the wrist. I opened my mouth to protest, and he seemed to take that as an invitation to press me against the cabin doors and kiss me.

"Incorrigible," I said when he let me up for air.

Jack smiled, pulling off my waistcoat "And you like me that way. Could say the same to you, luv. You were the one who got me so hot and bothered at the wheel where I couldn't do anything about it."

"Oh yes and you're so innocent," I said, unlacing his breeches. "You deserved it for all the times you did it to me."

"Never said I was innocent, Lizzie," he grinned as we divested each other of our clothes. "And you like that about me too," he said and dragged me over to the bed and tumbled me into it.

I looked up into his eyes. I had been all bravo earlier when I had whispered in his ear about what I was going to do to him tonight. Now that we were in bed together I was having my doubts. I wanted to please him as much as he pleased me. He seemed to catch my mood.

"Don't worry, Lizzie, we're going to do this nice and slow."

I breathed a sigh of relief as we settled into a pattern of kissing and caressing each other, making each other moan.

I finally gathered my courage and he let me roll him on his back. I let my lips follow my fingers down his body. He groaned when I knelt between his legs and pressed kisses to the inside of his thighs.

I sat back on my heels and ran my shaking fingers up his length, watching his face.

"That's right. Touch me. Don't worry about hurting me."

I stroked my thumb around the tip, knowing he liked to be touched there. I gathered the moisture there and licked my fingers clean.

How else had he driven me crazy last night? Oh yes, that wicked tongue. I started at the root and ran my tongue upwards and twisted it around the tip, licking up more of the bittersweet fluid weeping there.

Jack's body jerked; his breath caught. I knew now they were signs of pleasure not pain. I worked my tongue over every inch of his manhood until he was gasping in short hard pants.

I let my tongue roam, this time listening to the hitches in his breath and the little moans he was making. Even more telling was the way his manhood jumped beneath my ministrations. Not his manhood–his cock–he had said. How he had wanted me to suck it. He had done that to my nub last night. Working the tip with his flickering tongue. That was what had driven me insane.  
I gripped him at the root with firm fingers and moistened my lips and opened my and took in the first inch of him.

"Lizzie–god!"

The husky, desperate sound of his voice was arousing. I simply had to hear more of that sound.

I slid back slowly, suckling him, letting my tongue dance around his tip.

My name again on his lips. Emboldened, I slipped a little further down on each stroke until I could go no further without choking.

I looked up at him and he stared back at me, his eyes black and feral. His teeth bared and glittering.

He was gasping for breath now as if he couldn't get enough air, every word a broken cry from his lips.

He was begging me now. I could feel his body tensing and coiling and knew with some instinctive part of me his release was coming.

"Wait–Lizzie–"

His fingers were in my hair trying to distract and dislodge me, but I sucked him harder flicking my tongue furiously around the tip.

He cried out and arched. I watched him come undone.

Fluid was filling my mouth, thick, but the same salty bittersweet that had leaking from him earlier. Swallowing until he was spent, I slowly pulled away, licking up the last drops of him.

I leaned back and set my hand over his racing heart, his heaving chest. Now I understood why he had done something I thought had given no pleasure. There was power in this, making someone lose control so completely. And that power throbbed within me. My thighs were wet. My own need ached to be sated.

I straddled Jack's chest, careful to keep my weight off his body. I slid my fingers through my folds and watched through half-closed eyes sliding over Jack's body, taken, sated, and beautiful.

Mine.

His eyes blinked open and I smiled down at him.

"No need to do that by your onesie, Lizzie," he whispered. " Slide up here, luv." When I frowned in confusion, he gave me that wicked grin. "Tongue won't reach down there. Wore me out ye did."

His hands languorously stroked my shivering thighs as I crouched over his mouth, my fingers gripping the headboard

He may have been exhausted, but his tongue and lips were more than up to the task. Unlike last night where he rode out the rhythm of my hips, here I had to hold still above him if I was to find my pleasure.

This time it didn't wash over me. It exploded inside of me with no warning.

"Jack!" My knees collapsed, but I fell forward onto the headboard sinking into the bed above Jack's head.

He chuckled as I leaned against the headboard and got my breath back.

I moved my languid limbs, trying not to get anything tangled in Jack's hair. Hands reached up to steady me and pull me down next to him.

"Liked that did you?"

"Mmmm," I smiled. " Every bit of it, especially the part where you were begging."

"So you won't be upset if I want you to practice that quite often?" That wicked smile was back again.

"I think I could be persuaded, Captain Sparrow

***************************************************************************

I stopped inside the doors of Jack's cabin, startled by the presence of the man who sat stiffly in one of the chairs beside Jack's navigation table.

"Will?" I felt Jack stop short behind me.

"Looking for another turn in the brig, Mr. Turner?" Jack asked quietly.

"I came to apologize to Elizabeth. I knew, Jack, you would never let me speak to her alone and I didn't want the whole ship as an audience either."

"Smart lad." Jack drew away from me, ambling to the sideboard and poured three glasses of rum. He sat one at Will's elbow and I approached the table to take another. Sinking into the chair closest to my former betrothed, I took a sip. Jack leaned on the sideboard, arms crossed, watching us both intently.

Will fell to his knees before me, taking my hands in his.

"I never should have hurt you," he said, looking deeply into my eyes before bending to kiss the fading bruises on my wrists. "I don't expect to be forgiven, but I do apologize, Elizabeth."

I stroked his hand with my thumb.

"Of course I forgive you. I'm the one who should be asking for your forgiveness." I lifted his face to mine. "We've both made mistakes. I thought I could be happy living in Port Royal, but after everything we've been through since our arrests, I realize that I couldn't truly be happy living on land. And you–I can't believe the woman I am now is the woman you want to marry."

"So you'll be staying with the Pearl, then?"

"As long as Jack will have me." We both looked up at Jack; his face was expressionless.

"Aye," he said at last, "no worries there, luv."

"Thank you, Jack," Will said. "All I want is for her to be happy." He looked up at me, picked up his glass and lifted it. "To Elizabeth, Captain Jack Sparrow's newest pirate."

I laughed merrily and Jack's solemn face melted into a soft smile as he lifted his glass and touched it to ours.

Will took a deep drink of rum and managed not to choke on it.

***

We had abandoned the glasses after the first few drinks and were passing around the bottle. The wariness on all sides had settled into a careful truce. If it was helped along by the rum, all the better.

Jack was all flourishes again spinning wild tales and Will was smiling indulgently at him. I glanced at both of them and the corner of my mouth quirked.

Will picked that moment to look over. I tried for a straight face and failed miserably.

"I know that look," Will said and turned to Jack. "She's up to mischief," he warned.

I stood and lifted my chin walking around the table to Jack and settled in his lap.

"I was not, William Turner," I sniffed and wrapped my arms around Jack's neck and gave him a deep sultry kiss. Before he had a chance to react, I moved over to Will, holding back giggles at his astonished expression before my mouth settled over his. I gave him the exact same kiss.

Will blinked but I was already back at my chair.

"I was merely thinking," I said reaching out for both their hands, "you are both good men and I am very lucky indeed to have you in my life."

They each lifted a hand to their lips.

Two pairs of eyes, dark in the lamplight, both filled with desire. I felt my breath catch in my chest as I looked between them.

Jack must have read the confusion in my eyes, because he turned to Will before he could close his eyes and turn his face from Jack's scrutiny.

Jack's whisper floated across the table.

"Too late to hide, William."

Will turned and tilted his chin out. "I don't know what you mean, Jack."

"Then let me guess and you can tell me if I'm right. And no lying," he warned.

Jack slipped out of his chair and leaned close to Will's ear and spoke, but it was too soft for me to catch. I saw Will's cheeks flame and his eyes widen before stared up in disbelief at Jack.

"Well?" Jack asked quietly.

"Yes, damn you!"

"And the price?"

Will sent a look of longing my way before his eyes swung back to Jack's.

"I'll pay it. But how–"

Jack pressed a finger against his lips. "Trust me, lad." He drew away.

Will rose and stood before me, offering me his hand. Confused, I took it and he tugged me to my feet.

I gasped as he pulled me into his arms and kissed me, sweet and wild. He held the back of my head and let the other hand wander over my body until it settled at the small of my back and pressed me closer.

He wanted me. I could feel his cock against my abdomen.

"I know you want him too, luv. Just as much," Jack husked behind me. "You brave enough to sail these dark waters, Lizzie? Will you let me watch?" I reached back and grasped him by the arm and wound the other around Will's neck. Jack wove our fingers together, connecting me to the two men who meant the most to me. Jack's hand slid under my hair and he caressed the nape of my neck.

Will's mouth broke from mine and his eyes searched my face. I nodded, unable to speak. Jack kissed my neck and stepped away, returning to his chair.

Will's hands slowly undid the buttons of my shirt and slid it off my shoulders. I slid out of my boots as he undid the laces on my breeches. He knelt and slid them down my legs. I stepped out of them and kicked them away.

His gaze took me in.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered. "So very beautiful."

"Will–"

Jack was behind me again, arms around my waist, kissing my shoulder.

"My turn," he whispered. When I didn't move, he pulled me back toward the bed and pressed me down and back onto it. "Watch," he instructed.

With the same slowness, Will undressed Jack as I watched, fascinated. Once naked, he smiled at Will.

"So am I as beautiful as Lizzie?" he teased.

"Not quite," Will smiled shyly, and let his eyes run over Jack "but you'll do."

"You're too kind, William."

He turned on his heel and swayed over to me.

"Shameless," I taunted, knowing he was showing himself off for both Will and me. To my amazement, Will seemed to be enjoying it.

Jack climbed onto the bed and knelt over me, kissing me softly. When he pulled away, he frowned, looking over at Will who stood rooted in the same spot Jack had left him.

He climbed back out of bed and strolled over to Will.

"Too far away," Jack grumbled, flicking at Will's buttons and laces, "and too many clothes on."

Will closed his eyes as Jack stripped him naked. I watched, unable to lower my own as more skin was revealed.

Pulling down Will's breeches, Jack ran the backs of his fingers down Will's legs. Will shuddered and opened his eyes to look down at Jack kneeling at his feet.

I put my hand to my mouth. There was fear and anger in Will's eyes as he stared down at Jack, but lust? It couldn't be. Will didn't–wasn't– But he didn't break Jack's gaze as he rose to his feet and reached to untie the leather thong holding Will's hair back.

Jack slowly combed his fingers through the dark hair. Had done the same to me dozens of times. He'd always done it reverently, as if every time he loved me would be the last.

I'd been so blind. Where I'd seen years stretched out before Jack and me, he had savored every second between us. He knew tomorrow could bring a storm that could send us to the bottom of the ocean. He had seen death. Had died. Now he was holding onto every bit of life. _"Not all treasure is silver and gold, "_ he had told Will once. Now that phrase held a whole new meaning.

I slid further back on the mattress as they broke apart. Jack climbed onto the bed and we both watched as Will hesitated at the edge, eyes moving between us. Jack lifted his hand and after a second Will grasped it and let himself be led down upon the bed. He settled onto his side and rested his head on a curled arm, watching us intently.

Jack pushed me onto my back and knelt over me for a kiss, soft teasing kisses at first that slowly evolved into ones that aroused and consumed me. Made me forget that Will was even there. Kisses and touches down my body. My fingers mapping his skin, touching the ridges of scars and the smoothness of unblemished skin until his mouth was between my thighs and I grasped his shoulders, the beads in his hair brushing my fingers.

A few minutes of that delicious pleasure before he pulled away and I whimpered at the loss.  
"Shhh, Lizzie. It's all right." Movement on the mattress. A whisper, barely heard, "That's right, lad, taste her before I spend inside her." A touch once more, soft tentative licks. My fingers finding strong shoulders, silken, unbraided, unbeaded, hair. Another whisper, breathed between my thighs. The licks became bolder. Fingers slid inside me.

I opened my eyes. Jack was seated at my side watching Will feast upon me.

"Now higher. Listen to her. Watch her " Both pairs of eyes fixed on me as Will found my nub and circled it with his tongue. He wasn't as talented as Jack, but it didn't matter. I tried not to cry out as he eagerly explored me, but I couldn't control it any better than I could the coiling of my muscles as he brought me to orgasm.

"God–oh god!" I saw the triumphant gleam in Will's eyes before my eyes fluttered shut in the rush of pleasure.

I whimpered as he slid his fingers out of me and lifted his mouth away.

Jack turned me on my side and pressed kisses up my spine. He pulled my hips back, pushed my top leg over and thrust himself inside of me.

"Jack!" My head fell back against his shoulder and I almost went over the edge again.

"Not yet, Lizzie." He held me tightly around the waist, keeping me pressed against him as I caught my breath.

"I didn't know that women could feel such pleasure," Will said softly.

"Oh aye, mystical creatures they are. Able to take several rounds of it before tiring. Unlike us poor blokes who need a bit of rest before finding a stiff mast again." I could hear the smile in Jack's voice.

"Then why," I asked archly, "are you keeping us in suspense, Captain Sparrow?"

"Feeling neglected, luv?" he asked, drawing his fingers over my skin.

"Decidedly."

Jack tsked. "No worries. Just needed a few moments to catch my own breath. You and Will looked quite lovely together. Told you I liked to watch," he whispered and loosened his hold on me, rocking his hips. "Think William likes watching too. Hmmm? Don't you want to, Lizzie?"

He was daring me again and worse, he knew he would get his way.

Will was less than a foot away, eyes going between Jack's and my own, taking in everything we were doing to each other.  
I turned and brushed my lips against Jack's cheek, watching Will from beneath lowered lashes.

"More, Jack. Please–"

His grip on me shifted, holding me tighter. I clung to his arm as every stroke shook my body. I cried out every time he drove into me.

I couldn't last under such an assault. I knew he was as close as I was.

"Come, Lizzie. Come now," he growled.

I was helpless to do anything but obey and scream his name.

***

"Lizzie?"

"Hmmm?" Jack's body was radiating heat like a furnace. I mused that he must absorb the heat from the Caribbean sun and exude it at night in the coolness of the evening.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Jack's sated smile. Pulling him down I pressed gentle kisses across his mouth before he pulled away.

A soft kiss at my shoulder. Will at my other side, moving to curve against me. A hand flat on my stomach making small circles with his fingertips. More kisses up the line of my shoulder and neck, stopping behind my ear and lingering.

"I want to make you cry out like that for me," he whispered, loud enough to carry to Jack. I shivered.

He leaned over me and took my mouth, gently at first, but when I slid my fingers into his hair and pulled him closer, he deepened the kiss, memorizing and mapping my mouth with taste and touch.

He lifted his leg over me and straddled me on his hands and knees. I reached and smoothed my hands over his strong shoulders and arms. Taut sculpted muscle built from years of bending and refining raw metal into slender shining blades.

His lips drifted away and he leaned back to press kisses down my neck. I saw the long line of his spine and gasped at the sight of lash marks scars. I touched my fingers to them gently. Will lifted his head.

"When did this happen?" I whispered. I had never seen Will shirtless, even after our engagement. Was this why he wouldn't let me touch him before?

"When I was on Davy Jones' ship. I was going to tell you. . . ." he shrugged.

From the corner of my eye I saw Jack close his eyes and turn his head.

"I wouldn't have mattered, Will. Don't you know that?"

"I–I wasn't sure."

I stroked my fingertips across his work-roughened hands, covered in tiny scar marks from the sparks of the forge. "These never bothered me, you knew that after you saved me."

The uncertainty cleared from Will's eyes and was replaced with gratitude and desire. He bent and kissed the base of my throat. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Will had either been watching Jack and I very closely or had his own instinctive talent in lovemaking. Or was I merely wanton?

Did the last matter?

I knew Will would never inhabit my bed again. I knew Jack had allowed this, but in the end it was my decision whether or not to yield to my curiosity. I suspected Jack thought this would somehow mend the rift between Will and me instead of letting it widen in anger and regret. Nor would there be any regret on Jack's part because he understood this could never break our own bond.

A burden lifted from my shoulders and what had been contained and cautious reactions to Will's touch blossomed into an uninhibited response.

Will looked up at me and I met his eyes without reserve. For this tiny stretch of time, I was completely his.

"I need you," he whispered. "I want to be inside you."

"And you shall have me," I promised, shifting to spread my legs further apart.

He entered me with a slow deep plunge, groaning when he could go no further. I wrapped my legs around his waist and tipped my hips up, watching his face and body tighten in pleasure.

He held his control so tightly. I let myself rock to the rhythm he set. He wanted to savor every moment within me and I gladly let him.

The first orgasm shook me and I called out his name without thought. I heard him gasp as I tightened around him and he stopped.

"No! Don't stop! Please Will!"  
"Shhh, Elizabeth. I want to watch your face. See how incredible you look." He took up the movement again, faster this time. I could feel his control falter and fall away. He pulled me tighter, laying claim to every inch of skin he could touch.

"Oh god," I whispered fervently as the pleasure took me again. This time I writhed against him, fingers grasping for support on his shoulders.

"Elizabeth–" was all he was able to gasp out.

I watched as the pleasure shook him. His back arched in a beautiful curve. His face flushed with   
breathtaking passion.

He collapsed on his forearms, lowering his forehead to touch my own for that all too brief time it took for him to get his breath back. He kissed me fervidly one last time before he rolled away to lie between Jack and me.

I rolled over on my side and looked at Jack, who was regarding Will with an fascinated look. As if Will could feel it, he smiled.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" he asked Jack without opening his eyes.

"Aye. The most beautiful sight in the world, two people making love."

After a while, Will sat up and faced him. "I'm ready to pay your price now, Jack," he said quietly.

Jack stared at him for a long moment before leaning in and kissing Will. A gentle exploration.

I held my breath. They were intoxicating and so arousing. Even when Jack pulled back, I couldn't look away from Will's beautifully confused face.

Jack touched the lash marks on Will's back reverently, like the badge of courage they were.

"William," he said softly, "you already paid your price."

Will considered this for a moment before leaning in to kiss him.

"Thank you, Jack," he said when he pulled away.

He turned to me. I wove my hands into his hair and welcomed him.

"Thank you, Elizabeth." He held my eyes for a long moment before he climbed over me and out of the bed.

I glanced at Jack who spoke the words that were on my tongue.

"Will, stay."

He regarded us both.

"I dare not. Any longer and the parting would be so much harder."

He dressed quickly under our eyes. When he was done, a peace had settled over him.

"Good night," he said before turning and shutting the door behind him.

**********************************************************************************

Once the door had closed behind Will, Jack sat staring at it, regret in his eyes.

"What is it, Jack?"

In a blink, the look was gone and he turned to me with a bright smile.

"Just having pleasant flashbacks, luv," he said, settling on his side to face me, pressing his arousal against my thigh. "Want to help me with that?"

So he though he was going to evade a truthful answer by distracting me? I slid away from him and he grinned at first, trying to slide closer. I stopped him with a hand to the center of his chest. His brows drew together and he pouted.

"What was your price for letting Will bed me tonight? Not that you had any right to demand such a thing from him. Nor did you have the right to give me to him. I'm my own person, Jack."

Jack smirked. "I didn't hear you complaining at the time. I knew you wanted to know. I didn't have to 'let' him."

"So why did you?"

"I told you."

I struck the heel of my hand against his chest and he gasped for breath.

"Oof!"

"The truth, Jack! Or so help me, I'll be sleeping in another bed tonight and you won't lay one finger on me until you cooperate."

"Not even one little finger?" he lifted his hand to my wrist curling one finger at a time around it. "Could you stand it?" His thumb rubbed against my wrist. My breath shuddered in my throat. He leaned closer, but didn't touch me, "Could you stand for your bed to be so cold and lonely?"

"If I had to." My mind forced the words past my lips, but my body was crying for his touch. I made myself give him another little shove to the chest. "The truth, Jack."

He sighed. "I couldn't stand to see to see the two of you at odds. Felt responsible, I did."

"And Will's price?"

"You got to watch–" he hesitated. I could almost see his mind working behind those dark eyes.

"Jack," I warned.

"I got to bed him."

I opened my mouth but there were no words. Jack pulled my hand up to his mouth and pressed my lips into my palm.

"What can I say, luv? My appreciation of beauty isn't limited to the fairer sex," he smiled, unapologetic.

"You–you've had men? You wanted Will? Both of us?"

"Yes to all three." Mischief gleamed in his eyes. "You had both of us, didn't you? Tis only fair."

"But–"

Jack laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist. "No fears, Lizzie, I promise I won't try to seduce dear William. I had my chance and let him slip through my fingers."

I eyed him skeptically. "I'm not sure I believe you. Why would a man want another man?"

He turned me onto my back, sliding his cock against my hip.

"So many reasons, luv." He parted my thighs and slid into me. "You like that don't you? The feel of my cock inside you?"

"Yes–" I hissed.

"So do some men. It feels just as good to them as it does to you." He rocked his hips slowly. "Is that all the questions you have for me or should I stop until your curiosity is satisfied?"

"No, don't!" I groaned, grasped his hips and tried to quicken his strokes.  
"Oh good, then I'll use my mouth for something else then."

He buried his lips at the base of my throat and I let my head fall back on the pillow. He wouldn't let me dictate the tempo.

He laughed against my throat at my whimpers of frustration, then whispered, "Patience is a virtue, luv. You still do have some virtue?" he teased.

"Wretch!"

I scratched my nails up his back before sinking them into his shoulders. He shivered above me and marked my throat with his teeth in response and growled. His next thrust was harder.

"Want to play rough, do you now?"

He broke away from his attentions at my throat, yanked my hands over my head and secured them by wrapping his long fingers around my wrists. His grasp was painful, as were his increasingly brutal thrusts.

I felt like I should be protesting this savage treatment. I should be frightened by the feral look in his eyes, the bared teeth, but I wasn't. He was flinging open the door into the darker side of our passion once again. I trusted him.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, pressing my heels into the small of his back to urge him on. He latched onto my shoulder and I felt my skin break under his sharp teeth. Shrieking, I arched against him as pain and pleasure melted together into an incredible whirl that shattered me.

***

We didn't speak for a long time. Both content in just letting our fingers roam over each other in light caresses. It was an unspoken need to reassure us that the beast that had raged in Jack and I was safely locked back in the darkness.

It was Jack who broke the silence. He turned on his side and looked down at me.

"That's another reason some men prefer men. They welcome the roughness. The ability to completely lose control, luv. Most women only see it as anger. Frightens them; it does." He showed me my wrists. Fresh bruises ringed them, overlaid the ones Will had made days before. "Some would say there's only one reason for both sets of bruises."

My brow furrowed in confusion. "You weren't angry? I scratched your back rather hard." I looked at my nails. Jack's blood was under them. I gasped in dismay. "I made you bleed!"

He pressed his fingers over my mouth to forestall any further protests.

"Actually, I liked that," he grinned. "No, Lizzie, it's about something completely different from anger. These that I made," he said, running his finger over my wrist, "were made because you made me lose my self-control. Most men set a limit on how rough their going to be with a woman when they bed her. You wouldn't want to be seen in polite society with the marks I've made would you?"

"If you were my husband polite society would think you were cruel or had punished me. But that's not what happened between us!"

He smiled at me again as if he were the teacher and I was a bright pupil.

"I did hurt you."

"Yes, but . . . it gave me pleasure. I wanted it." I sighed in frustration. "How is that possible? I've never thought of pain as pleasurable!"

"Wonderful mystery isn't it? The body is an amazing thing. I've been cut in sword fights, quite severely in some cases, and never noticed it until after the fight was over and I saw the blood. Pretty much the same thing, I suppose." He stared off into the distance for long moments before coming back to me. "The next question is: would you want it to happen again?"

"Yes," I said without hesitation.

Jack looked surprised. "You don't want to think about it?"

"No."

"Well, then," he whispered, rolling on top of me, "I know exactly what your next lesson should be."

-Fin-


End file.
